


Anticipation

by EbonyClaine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in Lingerie, Destiel - Freeform, Lingerie, M/M, Panty Kink, Rocky Horror Picture Show - Freeform, dean likes lingerie, dean likes panties, lingierie kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbonyClaine/pseuds/EbonyClaine
Summary: Cas remembers that Dean loves lingerie and shows him his new outfit!





	Anticipation

[](https://postimages.org/)

Dean walked into his and Castiel's apartment from a long hard days work. He came in a sweaty mess despite the cool crisp air that came with the month of September. Walking in, he set his keys down and proceeded to find Cas. He was no where to be seen, he figured he was in the bedroom watching netflix. He was right, as he saw when he peeked into their bedroom, but Cas was fast asleep, head resting against the headboard. Rocky Horror Picture Show was playing softly in the background as Dean went up and kissed his love on the temple and covered him with is blanket. Cas grunted in response and Dean froze. He pulled the covers up to his chin and moved to lay on his side, away from him. Dean let out a sigh he had been holding in, he took his work boots off and opted for a shower. Hearing Cas rustle under the covers, he quickly ran out closing the door behind him. 

Dean ran his shower as quietly as he could, trying not to drop things into the tub or ramming his elbows into the confined walls of the shower. Steam rolled out of the bathroom door as he walked out and tip toed toward the bedroom, Cas was still sleeping, his back turned. But Dean knew he wasn't in deep sleep, for he would be lightly snoring. His hipbones barely holding up his towel that wrapped around his waist. He began rifling through the closet as quietly as he could, his towel dropped and he looked back at Cas. Back still turned, Dean wasn't about to give Cas a free shot. But as he bent down to look deeper for a pair of sweats at the bottom of the closet, Cas could hear him. He assumed it was Dean, he sure as hell hoped it was Dean. He was about to say something about not waking him up when he got home, but when he turned to look Dean was completley bent over digging thru a pile of clothes. 

The sight alone was to make Cas' stomach turn into a bundle of nerves. He stared bug eyed for a moment taking in the sight of Dean's smooth, firm ass, still red from the shower. A blush crept upon his face, he almost didn't notice Dean standing up, he quickly turned back over and let Dean still think he was sleeping. Dean turned to look back at Cas, his back to him, he let out a tiny 'phew' and started dressing. 

When Dean finally left, Cas sat up and stared at the T.V. The screen had Dr. Frank-n-Futer singing the time warp, leaving Cas with the thought of a special black box that was hidden in way back in the closet. He got up and started looking for it, he thought for a bit that he had put it somewhere else, but it was hidden under some old paper work and tax papers. He knew Dean would never look there for anything. He sat down with the box in his lap and opened it up, tearing away at the duct tape that covered the edges, pleased when he saw that it hadn't been tampered with. The items hidden away where that of silky, blue lingerie. 'Why not now,' he thought. He could hear Dean making himself something for dinner, probably a sandwich, coffee, or pie, or all three. 

Hearing him pad down the hallway to the livingroom, he started putting the outfit together on the bed. Starting with the blue leather choker that had a ring in the middle where his addam apple went, a leather strap ran down the middle, stopping at the top of his belly button and wrapped around his rib cage with two straps. He fastened it as best as he could, alittle loose, but it was as tight as it would go on the last loop. The cold metal ring that rested on his neck sent little shivers of anitcipation down his spine. He soon put on some silky dark blue undies that barely held his hardening length. He gathered the next item, the same semi-light blue leather, a garter belt that would soon hold silky darker blue stockings that would come thigh high. 

When he was done pulling the stockings up and snapping them into the small metal clasps, his stomach turned and he almost became nauseous. 'Come on, Castiel, you can do this...it's just Dean... Jeez I hope he likes this...'' He never really gave it a thought if Dean would really like his outfit. He remembers when they first moved in together when Dean embarassingly threw a whole box of womens lingrie magazines away hoping that Cas hadn't seen it, he did and it gave him an idea for later in future. He had picked out the outift online and made sure they sent it overnight when Dean was on a work trip with Bobby. Well, it was the future now, and he had already put the outfit on and he wasn't about to be caught red-handed putting them on. He would rather show it to him personally. And he was going to, now.

His hands were shaky as he turned the door knob and padded his way down the long hallway, stopping just around the corner to the livingroom. He paused. Having another thought before he showed himself to Dean.

He went back into the bedroom and started looking for the caramel flavored lube that Dean kept in the bedside table. Squirting some into his palms and slicking up his fingers he gingerly avoided his panties, and began to insert a finger into himself. He thought of Dean, imagining the fingers where his and not his own. He mentally thanked himself for closing the door behind him as he began to take on another one of his fingers, scissoring himself open for Dean. He tried to think of different things like the movie he was watching earlier or the little homeless puppies that showed on T.V. He didn't want to get too worked up before he put on a show for Dean, but the time he was thrusting three fingers in, he was already fully hard. He grazed his prostate and he let out a moan, "Shit..." Before he got too flustered he finally took his wet fingers out and headed out into the bathroom to whipe his fingers off, bringing the small tube with him.

Dean was entertained by his fancy shooting game, talking into his head set in a low mono tone voice. "Yes!!'' Dean yelled, as the T.V. announced that he indeed got a head shot.

"Take that one you little shit! Haha!"

All Dean could hear was the curses of his enemies, "Hey, Dean-o, that wasn't very cool!''

"Whys that? It was a perfect head shot!" He said. Dean was too enraptured with his game to even notice that Cas was standing there, leaning against the doorframe, watching and waiting untill the right moment. He noticed that the windows were open and the cool nights breeze was flowing in making Cas shiver.

Gun fire was flashing on the screen, bombs blowing up and knives beeing slashed through people. When Dean took a small break to take a sip of his coffee, sipping into it for a moment turning away from him, Cas finally got the nerve. 

"Hello, Dean.''

Dean jumped in his recliner, snorting coffee into his nose. "Damn, Cas, scared the shit out of me.'' He glanced at his screen then back at his coffee, he was apparently in sniper mode waiting for his next victims. "How'd you slee-''

Jaw dropping when he layed eyes on Cas. "Holy shiiit...Cas?'' His eyes running down his frame, he really couldn't believe that he was seeing his Cas is blue leather garter and all the works. Cas finally walked slowly towards him but not to him. He crossed inbetween Dean and the T.V., reaching up to close the blinds, the cool wind making Cas' skin prickle. Dean's face getting redder and redder, his mouth still open as he sat back alittle. Cas' didn't loose his focus on his mundane task. Slowly letting the blinds fall down with each of the three small windows, he could feel Dean's eyes were peeled on him. His eyes darting all over his slim frame. He could already feel his member growing hard just by looking at Cas. Cas finally walked towards him.

"Hello, Dean.'' Dean dropped his controller, and looked up at him with awe. He bent down to kiss him, his lips hovering over Dean's untill he took his stubbled jaw and pulled him for a slow chaste kiss. Dean's togue darting quickly to meet Cas'. The sounds of their mouths crashing, their tongues dancing were enough to get comments from the peanut gallery in Dean's ear.

"Ewwww! Dean get out of here with that shit!''

"That's what it sounds like when I'm doing your mom!"

"I don't care what he's doing he's our best sniper...as long as he pays attention!!''

Dean set his controller on the side table and grabbed Cas, pulling him onto his lap. He sat there with each knee pressed against Dean's hips. Their groins pushing together, making Dean moan into their kiss.

"Come ooon Dean!! Get off your girlfriend and start shootin'!"

This made Dean smirk and chuckle as he groaned louder into his mic, which was prodding into their cheeks. He laughed when they said girlfriend, yea right.

"Come on man that gross as hell. Get off her and play!"

There was a loud bang in his ear and it made him jump up, making their foreheads bounce off eachother, and Cas smirked.

"Dammit Dean you died! Can't you do that some other fucking time? We have a kill streak goin and you're our best-''

Without missing a beat, Dean threw his headset away somewhere, he didn't care, not when he had Cas in his lap wearing lingerie. He kissed Cas with the most intent, taking no time to suck his tongue into his mouth and scrape his teeth along it when he pulled it back. He knew how to kiss his Cas, just how to make him a moaning mess just by his mouth. He knew how to make his Cas moan, and buck his hips

But soon Cas was trailing down Dean, sucking and nipping at his neck. Pulling Dean's shirt up to take it off, going back down to his chest, he palmed Dean's length. Dean let out a growl, soon Cas' mouth was kissing through his sweats. "You like this?'' Cas said, questioning his choice in attire.

"Oh Cas...Mm...You don't know how amazing you look, babe...Ah...'' It was hard for Dean to concentrate and even try to form words. He was at awe with Cas.

With one swift move Cas had Dean's sweats off and was taking Dean in his hand, wondering what to do next. With the next thought he took Dean in his mouth, sucking on the head which made Dean twitch and moan and thrust into him, but Cas pulled his head back and starting kissing up his length, making Dean want more. Dean petted Cas' hair, as he pulled on him with his hand, "Ah...''

Cas took his hand away and sucked Dean, taking him all the way. Dean threw his head back and scrunched his hand, scraping his nails on his scalp. Cas stoppped for a moment letting his tongue do the work inside his hot mouth, stopping to smell Dean's sex. He loved the way Dean smelled, especially right after a shower, the smell was all him and the light smell of soap.

Cas bobbed his head, his eyes looking up at Dean through his lashes. The eye contact made things intimate and Dean loved it, his Cas bobbing his head onto him, especially in this outfit, he could his ass perfectly. Cas sped up, with what he coulnd't fit into his mouth his hand took it's place. Only pausing to suck at his head, he lapped up the leaking precum that Dean produced. Dean never let go of him, his hand pulling him down onto him, his mouth making sinful slopping noises.

"Ah...Mmm...Cas I...I can't, stop babe I'm gonna...'' And with that he knew he had successfully turned him on and had Dean ready for him. He stopped, leaving a trail of saliva to his lip and Dean whiped it off with his thumb. "Damn Cas... Come here.'' Dean pulled Cas to his lips. They roll their lips together in a slow pace, no urgency or rush. Their tongues lapping at one another, Dean's hands finding his hips and he place his thumbs under his panties, rubbing in circular motions. He slid his hands around to grab Cas' ass, squeezing and palming, his fingers snaked around to find a slicked up hole that was lubed up ready for the taking.

Cas moaned into his mouth and Dean ate up the sounds until he broke off and nipped down to his stubbled jaw, "Damn Cas... Did you open...yourself up for me?'' Only pausing to suck on Cas' neck.

"Mhm...I did, just for you.'' Cas snuck his hands around Dean to massage his scalp, standing more straight, Dean nipped and sucked his way down to Cas' nipples. One hand finding a pink nub and his mouth bitting down lightly down on the other. Cas could only moan at this while his fingers finding their way into him, "So wet, Cas. All for me huh?"

Cas hummed in agreement, "Only for you." Dean growled, bitting harder down on his pink little rose bud. He could only hiss through his teeth and tighten his grib on Dean's hair.

Dean's fingers expertly finding the bundle of nerves that his body kept hidden, snaking two fingers inside Cas. He had to stand up straight and Dean looked down and he could see Cas' leaking member poking out the top of the tight panties, he decided it was a nice idea to take his head into his mouth. "Ah! Dean!'' His tongue slid into his slit, and Cas bucked his hips wanting more. 

He popped his mouth off it, "Here, turn around." His fingers left him feeling empty, but he was hoping to be soon filled up with Dean. He turned around and Dean could see all of Cas' pert ass filling up the tight panties, his ass spilling out the sides and the bottom. Dean just growled. Slapping his rear, and earning a yelp from him and a small red mark. "Damn Cas I don't know where to start..."

Cas swatted his hands away, "How bout you start here...'' He started to slowly pulling his panties down to his knees, pushing his rear out only a tiny bit and in return Dean grabbed his cheeks and massaged them. Opening him up and he could smell the caramel lube, his mouth watered. Dean had never thought of sucking him there, but the thought drove him to spread Cas out in front of him and dive his tongue on his sensitive hole. "Dean! Ahh...You've never done, ah...that...Oh my god...Dean!''

With Dean's hands wrapping around his waist to tug at his length, slowly pumping him, up and down, Cas was a moaning mess, a puddle in his hands melting to his touches. He bucked his hips in time of his hands, and Dean steadied him, his tongue doing wonders that Cas has never felt. 

Dean prodded two fingers in him, slowly pushing in and out, he was already ready for Dean, but Dean liked to tease and open him up for himself, it pleased him to tease his bundle of nerves. He pressed lightly and dragged the tip of his fingers down. Earning him a wanton moan that went directly to Dean's dick. "Ah... Dean I...Shit...Dean I need you. Please.''

"Oh alright babe.'' He mumbled against his hole, blowing lightly on it, leaving no caramel flavoring left.

"Here." Cas said as he handed the small tube to Dean.

"God, I will never eat caramel the same way again." Dean said, "Every time I'll be thinking of you in this," he ran his hands up Cas' thighs, snapping the elastic of the stockings, ''in this outfit of the gods.''

Cas laughed and grinned back at Dean, Dean's heart beaming with pride that his Cas would do this for him, and only for him. Dean sat back alittle and squirted alittle of his onto his hands, he slicked himself up as Cas watched him expectantly. He waited impatiently. Dean pulled Cas towards him, pulling him down. "What? Dean what are you doing?"

"I bet you never thought about riding me like this have you?" To be honest Cas hadn't, but he liked the idea. He pushed himself down, and Dean aligned himself up with him. Cas put his hands on either side of the arms of the recliner to steady himself, for physical and emotional support. He was already stretched out for Dean but his thickness always surprised him, he could never get himself loosened up enought and there was a slight sting when he pushed himself all the way onto Dean's thick member. When he was fully seated in Dean's lap he let out a hiss of pain, and Dean shushed him with hands tangling their way to his chest, teasing his nipples. "Ah...''

"Mm, Cas this is sooo hot. I never thought you could be like this, all hot,'' he kissed his back and grazing his teeth along his shoulder blades, ''and oh so sexy, babe." When Cas was fully comfortable around Dean he began to bounce on him. "Ah, hell...Cas...''

Cas fully picked himself up from Dean and bounced back down slightly hard, making Dean gasp. He grasped his hips and moved him, the sight of Cas bouncing on his own dick was almost enough to get Dean off, but he wanted his angel to good. A few good moments of Cas just sliding himself up and down on Dean, the only sounds were of Dean's groans and gasping from Cas every time Dean's member hit his prostate. It was almost too much for Cas, "Ah, Dean I don't know how much...ah...I can take... I'm almost, Ah!''

Dean reached around to pump at his length, as Cas sat fully around Dean and thrusted into him, hitting his sweet spot and Cas finally was coming undone. Spurting out onto Deans hand he sat back onto Dean leaning back to lay his head on his shoulder. Cas was a panting mess, sprawled out on top of Dean. He kissed along his shoulder, giving him small praises in his ear, about how beautiful he looked, how well he did, and how proud Dean was to have him.

"Hmm... Dean, I want you to finish.'' Cas panted.

"Trust me, babe, I'm almost there.'' Dean's hands traveled along his frame. 

Cas sighed happily and got up from his lap, and turn to grab Dean's hand and pulled him up. "Then finish.'' He said, Dean moving behind him, eyeing Cas' body. He could tell the leather was biting into him by the redness that surounded each strap.

He hugged Cas from behind, pressing himself against him, "You sure babe?"

"Of course, Dean. I didn't do all this for nothing.''

"Oh you could do it for nothing, just walking around the house with this on, doing the dishes or doing your work...laying on the couch...anything." He whispered into the shell of his ear, his breath sending goosbumbs along his neck. "I don't think you would get much done though, I probably would jump you any chance I had.''

Cas hummed in agreement with a smile on his face. He pressed himself against Dean's groin, finally bending over for him. Dean was at awe again, the sight had him wanting more, his hands traveling down his back, scraping his nails down to his cheeks and spread them once again and he slid in with ease. Soon the only sounds were him moaning Cas' name, and the hard slaps oh his thighs on his. His hands were set firmly on his hips, with each thrust he was becoming closer and closer to his release. Cas had to grab ahold of the chair as his thrusts became harder and harder. He could tell that Dean was close. Soon he felt the familar feeling of being filled. 

"Ah...Cas...'' Dean draped himself over Cas, panting and out of breath. "Cas... you were so hot..."

"Thank you, Dean.'' Dean could hear the smile in that statement.

He propped himself up and pulled out. "Here, these must be pinching you, babe.'' He pulled Cas up and started with the choker, pulling each of the leather straps out of their place. Lovingly rubbing the red areas. He soon made him step out of his panties and placing the garter belt down on the floor, kissing his way up to his ear. Each kiss seem to sear into Cas' skin, "Can we leave the stockings on tonight?" 

He made his way up to his neck, making small sucking sounds, " Hmmm...Maybe.'' Cas said with a little grin as he turned to kiss him. A slow kiss, no urgency, no rush, just their lips and wet digits slotting together in a slow roll. Soon Dean was smilling into it. "What?"

"Nothing...I was just wondering how you found out that I like lingerie.'' Dean wrapped his arms around him, Cas draped his onto Dean's shoulders, giving a small peck.

"I saw you throw away an embassingly amount of lingerie magazines in the trash when we moved in a few months ago.''

"Wow.'' He laughed, "Well I'm glad you saw, because damn, Cas...I don't know I never gave it another thought after I met you.''

"Hmm... well come to bed with me."

"Oh I'll come to bed with you.'' Dean smirked.

"And your game?" 

"What game?"


End file.
